


Hey Brother Hey Sister

by MachirudaWakaoji



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Cuba, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachirudaWakaoji/pseuds/MachirudaWakaoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles s'adressant à Raven et Erik après leur départ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother Hey Sister

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu l'inspiration en écoutant la chanson "Hey Brother" d'Avicii.
> 
> Le ton ici est bien plus pessimiste que dans la chanson.
> 
> Charles réfère à Erik en tant que "frère" car c'est comme cela qu'il l'a appelé lors de la scène sur la plage.
> 
> En espérant que vous aimerez.

Mon frère

Tu découvres bien tard que tu t'es engagé sur une route sans fin.

.

Ma sœur

J'aurais tant aimé que tes mains ne connaissent pas le goût amer du sang humain.

.

Si vous trébuchez sur cette route caillouteuse, dans ces tâches poisseuses, désirez-vous que je fasse tout mon possible pour vous ?

.

Mon frère

Il y a encore des gens en qui croire.

Je n'en fais pas partie.

.

Ma sœur

Il y a des gens qui peuvent te donner leur amour.

Je n'en fais plus partie.

.

Même si vous êtes loin, je vous entendrais. Il m'est difficile d'échapper à vos voix dans ma tête.

Vous aiderais-je ? Il me reste étonnamment encore un peu à perdre, alors nul doute qu'un jour vous le prendrez aussi.

.

Mon frère

Quand tu auras fini, il y a une autre route infinie à redécouvrir à deux.

(Je t'y attends, vieil entêté.)

.

Ma sœur

Quand tu auras fini, il y aura encore des gens pour croire à l'amour.

(Et toi ?)

.

Sachez que je vous aime encore, même de loin. Sachez que si vous appelez, je ne viendrais pas. Je me suis rendu le moyen de vous rejoindre au prix de celui de vous écouter.

(Vous aussi vous avez pris votre envol en vous coupant de ma voix.)

.

Mais si le ciel s'effondre sur nous…

Je vous retrouverais, même dans le sang et la douleur, même dans la mort.

Et si je perds tout ce qu'il me reste, je vous ramènerais quand même à la maison.

.

Mon frère

Bientôt, quand je pourrais te faire confiance, tu pourras croire en moi.

.

Ma sœur

Bientôt, quand je me sentirais moins trahi, je t'offrirai de l'eau pour laver tes blessures plutôt que du sang.

A ce moment-là, sachez qu'il n'y aura rien dans ce monde que je ne ferais pas pour vous.

 

O0O0O

 

 _La boîte est en métal. A l'intérieur se trouvent deux pauvres papiers chiffonnés_.

Mon frère

Ton eau n'effacera pas mon vrai visage, mais je l'accepterais avec plaisir, quand je me sentirais moins trahie.

.

Mon frère

Si nous nous faisons assez confiance, tu me laisseras te porter sur mon dos le long de cette route, sans faux-semblants et tête nue.


End file.
